robbiereindeerfandomcom-20200213-history
Robbie
Robbie Ignacious Hillary is the main protagonist of the Robbie The Reindeer films. He is the son of Rudolph and a unknown female reindeer, the love interest, later boyfriend and eventual husband of Donner and the current Captain of the sleigh team. Like his father, Robbie has a magical nose. However whilst Rudolph's glows, Robbie's nose acts like a GPS. Role in Robbie the Reindeer ''Hooves Of Fire Robbie arrives in Coldchester in August to become navigator to the sleigh team. When he gets to the reindeer's home Reindeer Lodge, he is greeted by the team's captain Blitzen who introduces him to the other reindeer e.g. Prancer and Vixen (who is also Blitzen's girlfriend) and he then shows off his nose's abilities (tracking countries on a globe Donner gives him and also revealing where Donner's posh yogurts (yummy donuts in the American version) are to which it is revealed Prancer ate them). Later, Robbie is seen with Donner who is showing him to his room. When asked by Donner why he came to join the team if he isn't into exercise, Robbie replies that his father sent him in order to character build as he is easily distracted, which is proven true when he catches sight of Vixen and falls in love with her. He is later seen in the reindeer's gym where Blitzen (who is trying to get him off the team to get back at Rudolph for overshadowing him) convinces him to stop exercising and gives him a cheeseburger, fries, a pipe and a newspaper. A month later Robbie is then seen with Donner, who performs physio on him, telling her about his love for Vixen, much to Donner's dismay as she herself has a crush on Robbie) and says that he can't talk to girls but Donner says that he can talk to her to which Robbie replies by saying that he can be because they are mates. An annoyed Donner then ties Robbie in knots and leaves him there. He is then seen gazing at Vixen as Prancer reads out an invitation the team have to go to Santa Claus's party. He is later seen along with the other reindeer at Santa Claus's party, where he encounters Vixen who tells him that she was sent flowers and that she knew that they where from him because they were cheap, before walking off in disgust with Robbie saying that it was the all the money he had. Later at the party Santa presents the new sleigh which has a stereo, a talking ashtray and a GPS (which was added by Blitzen), Robbie then believes that his place on the team is gone but Santa assures him that he will get on the team as long as he is fit and in shape. After returning from the party, Robbie is seen staring up at a painting of Rudolph. Blitzen then arrives and tells Robbie that he will get on the team anyway because Santa liked his father, but the sleigh will be slow and many children not get their presents, but Robbie will not be blamed, his father will for having him. Hearing this, Robbie decides to leave and return home, pleasing Blitzen. Later Robbie is found frozen in ice by a group of elves and when unfrozen Robbie convinces them to let him work for them. After failing to paint dolls and sweep (in which he made two toys Sebastian MuscleWhale and OctoMonkey), Robbie is demoted to forklift until Donner arrives and tells him about Blitzen's true intentions. At first Robbie is skeptical as he believes that Blitzen is his best friend, but changes his mind when he sees him throwing sharp objects at a photo of him. Robbie and Donner look for coaches to train Robbie for The Reindeer Games and the only one in the area is Old Jingle, who at first refuses saying that he has retired, but changes his mind after hearing about Blitzen, despite never hearing of him. During training Jingle tells Robbie that if he wants to pull the sleigh, he has to win The Steeplechase. After months of training, the day of The Reindeer Games arrives and Robbie shows off his speed when he saves Baby Claus from being crushed by one of The Three Ten Tonners, which alarms Blitzen. Vixen goes over to Robbie and tries to use his crush on her to stop him from competing against Blitzen in The Steeplechase (as she wants Blitzen to win so he gets famous and takes out of the North Pole), but Robbie refuses as he has gotten over her and is now in love with Donner. Before he can take part in the race, Robbie leaves after hearing from the Head Elf that Old Jingle is trapped under his house after trying to put it back on top of a hill. Using Sebastian MuscleWhale and OctoMonkey as wedges, Robbie is able to free him and goes back to the race where he catches up with Blitzen who knocks him back. Robbie then uses a move called the nose jump (which he learned from Old Jingle) to catch up and both reindeer appear to cross the finishing line at the same time, just are the other competitors run over Robbie. In the photo finish, it shows that Blitzen crossed first. After the race, Donner goes over to Robbie, who starts stuttering, and asks if he can't he talk to her because he loves her or because he had just been run over by a herd of reindeer and then kisses him, this causes Robbie to break the record in every other event. After Blitzen is arrested for taking drugs to cheat in the games, Robbie is made winner by default and is last seen given the keys to the new sleigh by Santa and takes Donner on a date to the Moon. Legend of the Lost Tribe Three years later, the Sleigh Team are running a poorly-ran holiday business called "North Pole Holidays" in order to earn money (due to Santa being unable to pay them for pulling the sleigh). Robbie is first seen showing tourists around the mountain areas of Coldchester as part of the business. Just then, a Penguin tourist falls over the edge of the mountain, but Robbie saves him and ends up falling off the mountain himself, but is rescued by what he believes to be a Viking, who leaves just before Robbie can thank him. He then returns to Reindeer Lodge, which is being used as North Pole Holidays' office where he tells Donner about the Viking, to which she tells him that she had to refund the tourists he was showing around the mountains and says there haven't been any Vikings for hundreds of years, before pointing out to him that he hasn't given her a kiss yet. Robbie gives Donner a peck on the cheek, only for her to give him a full on kiss, much to the disgust of the other reindeer, before Prancer arrives and tells the two that there's a bit of a barmy going on outside. He along with Donner and Prancer go outside where a Kangaroo and Koala complain to them about the conditions of the chalets (which were built by Robbie) and are given a refund. Later Robbie, Donner, Prancer and Tapir are seen sharing a bath together due to Santa not being able to pay them and Robbie tries to calm down Tapir after Blitzen's name is mentioned which causes him to panic. Robbie is then seen talking to Old Jingle about the Vikng but like Donner Jingle believes that the Vikings are no longer around just then the cabin's doorbell is rang causing Robbie to think it might be a Viking but it is revealed to be Blitzen who has been freed from prison on good behaviour and says that he is sorry for what he has done and wants to help them with their resort. After building the new hotel Robbie and the other reindeer go inside where there is supposed to be champagne but it is revealed to be a trap and they are locked in and it is revealed that Blitzen along with his sidekick Long Eared Jack are going to use them for Blitzen's Reindeer World. Later that night whilst Blitzen, Jack and their Rabbit Thugs are distracted, Robbie, Donner and Prancer escape. Blitzen sends Jack to retrieve them, he is able to easily catch Prancer and Donner. Robbie manages to escape him and finds a tribe of Vikings who say they have heard of Blitzen's Reindeer World and give Robbie a leaflet for it where Robie discovers that Blitzen is going to turn his friends into robots and tries to convince the Vikings to help him but they refuse as they see themselves as cowardly for hiding away whilst the other Vikings killed each other just before Jack appears and takes Robbie. At Blitzen's Reindeer World, Robbie is tied above a pit full of bear traps but is rescued by the Vikings and goes off to rescue the other reindeer before going after Blitzen. Robbie manages to catch up with Blitzen and the two reindeer engaged in battle just before Donner arrives and tells Robbie that they need to talk. but Robbie says that now is not a good time as he is being strangled by Blitzen. Donner then accuses him of taking her for granted causing Blitzen to stop the fight halfway and tells Donner that it is obvious that Robbie loves her more than anything, it just that he forgets himself sometimes because he's an idiot and then tells Robbie that he should make an effort to listen to Donner and let her know that he needs her, like asking her to marry him which he does. Just as Blitzen is about to attack Robbie, Donner defends her fiancé and punches Blitzen so hard it sends him flying back to prison. At the end of the film Robbie, Donner, the other reindeer and Vikings have a party. Close Encounters Of The Herd Kind Set some amount of time after ''Legend of the Lost Tribe, on the night before their wedding, Robbie and Donner stargaze, where Donner tells Robbie that she's not letting him have a stag night (as last time Robbie had one, the wedding had to be cancelled). After Donner leaves to have a face pack manicure, and full over body wax, a green crystal lands in Robbie's hands but he drops it as it is hot just before being knocked down by the impact of a large ball of fire and falls unconscious. He wakes up in his room the next day and prepares to get ready for the wedding and puts on a bow tie and puts the crystal on it unaware that he is being watched. Robbie's bow tie shoots out into goes into the hallway and catches it and meets Donner's sister Em (who's serving as bridesmaid) who threatens to pull every hair off Robbie's body if he does anything to hurt Donner. Just then, Donner comes out of her room in her wedding dress and is happy to see that Em made it, but goes back into her room after seeing Robbie, as it's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding. Em then uses a mind eraser to make Robbie forget he saw Donner in her wedding dress and fixes his bow tie. Later, Robbie along with Prancer (who's serving as best man) are in Reindeer Lodge's living room (which is being used as the wedding venue) where Prancer notices that he has forgot the rings and distracts Robbie long enough to find them. Just then Donner (being led down the aisle by Em and Old Jingle) arrives and the Vicar starts reading out the vows. Robbie suddenly hears a voice telling him that he's in grave danger and that it's the end of the world, causing him to flee the cabin in panic. Later Robbie flees guilty about leaving Donner, just as he hears a notice behind him and thinks it's Em, only to see it's an alien wearing a gold thought amplifier (which allows him to talk without moving his mouth). The alien introduces himself as Gariiiiiii and says that he is an Earth Guardian, who protect Earth from outside interference. When Robbie asks him why he is here, Gariiiiiii says that he intercepted a craft belonging to an alien race called the Nargathrons who want to destroy Earth before telling Robbie that the crystal he has is The Nargathron Crystal which is the power source to their ultimate weapon. Gariiiiiii (who is beginning to die from his injuries from the crash) tells Robbie to take the crystal and if the Nargathrons get it, it will be the end for Robbie and those he loves, before fading away and Robbie leaves with the crystal and the thought amplifier. Later, Robbie meets with Prancer, Tapir and Old Jingle and learns from them that the Nargathrons have captured Donner. The reindeer find Gariiiiiii's ship and inspect it. Robbie gives Prancer the crystal and tells him, Tapir and Old Jingle to find a way to contact the Earth Guardians, before flying away in the ship to get to the Nargathron's ship to rescue Donner. Gariiiiiii's spirt appears and tells Robbie about an instruction manual to control the ship. Just then, a hologram of Old Jingle appears and argues with Gariiiiiii over who should give Robbie advice, but both leave when an annoyed Robbie tells them that he's trying to read the instruction manual. Robbie presses a big red button and it sends the ship into space and arrives outside the Nargathrons ship. He is brought onboard and put in the same cell as Donner. The Nargathron's leader Queen Vorkana demands the crystal, but Robbie claims to know nothing about it and says that if he did, he wouldn't tell her. But Vorkana hypnotises Robbie into drawing a picture of giving the crystal to Prancer. Afterwards, the crystal is teleported to the ship and Vorkana puts it the ship's computer and sets a countdown to destroy Earth. Whilst Vorkana is gone, Robbie uses the thought amplifier to trick a Nargathron trooper into freeing him and Donner before using him to knock Vorkana away when she returns. More troopers arrive and Donner uses part of her dress to knock them over. Robbie sends Donner back to Earth in Gariiiiiii's ship, before trying to stop the countdown. Vorkana returns and attacks Robbie, but he uses the Nose Jump to get over to a control pad that teleports Vorkana to Earth. Robbie struggles to find a way to stop the countdown, just then an Earth Guardian appears on the ships screen warning to prepare for meltdown just before the Earth Guardians destroy the Nargathron ship, making everyone believe that Robbie is dead. Back on Earth, the Vicar hears a voice telling him to continue with Robbie's vows just as Robbie arrives alive and well wearing the thought amplifier and floats down to the other using the part of the dress Donner used earlier to knock down the troopers and gives the thought amplifier to the Vicar. The Vicar pronounces Robbie and Donner husband and wife and the two reindeer kiss. Later, at the reception, Em comes over to Robbie who thinks she's going to give him another warning only for her to say that why he didn't tell her that he had such a hunky best man before going off to dance with Prancer (who had a crush on Em from the start). Robbie then hears Donner's voice in his head saying that now they are married, they should think about getting a place of their own. Robbie looks down and sees the Vicar holding the thought amplifier and Robbie asks how he did that, perhaps because of he and Donner being married. Relationships Donner At first Robbie only saw Donner as a friend because he was in love with Vixen but after a while he eventually fell for her and they began dating and eventually married. Prancer Robbie has a good relationship with Prancer and even made him best man for his wedding to Donner. Old Jingle Robbie is shown to have a good relationship with his mentor seeing him as a second father. Blitzen At first Robbie believed Blitzen to be his friend but after seeing his true colours they became enemies. Vixen At first Robbie was deeply in love with Vixen because of her good looks but she did not return his affections. After a while he fell out of love with her and fell for Donner instead. Skills *'Nose Jump' - Robbie was taught The Nose Jump by Old Jingle and uses it four times in the films. **1. When catching up with Blitzen in The Steeplechase. **2. When saving a the penguin tourist who fell down a cliff. **3. When trying jump across a cavern to escape from Long Eared, but it is too far away and fall down the cavern instead. **4. When going to the control panel to teleport Queen Vorkana off the Nargathron ship down to Earth. Gallery Promotional FB IMG 1542557301305.jpg|Robbie with Blitzen, Vixen, Donner, Old Jingle and Prancer. Imagers.jpg Imagerd.jpg p0369cxj.jpg ''Hooves of Fire'' imagera.jpg|Robbie arrives in Coldchester. Imagebrp.jpg|Robbie with Prancer and Blitzen in the reindeer cabin. Imagehof13.jpg|Robbie's nose shows off it's ability to track places Imagehof12.jpg|Robbie tells Donner about his love for Vixen imageras.jpg|Robbie with Santa Claus Imagehof5.jpg|Robbie with Donner and Vixen Imagerbr.jpg|Robbie with Blitzen next to a painting of Rudolph. imagero.jpg|Robbie with OctoMonkey. Imagehof2.jpg|Robbie training for The Reindeer Games imagevdr.jpg|Vixen trying to convince Robbie not to take part in The Reindeer Games. Imagehof4.jpg|Robbie being kissed by Donner Imagehof3.jpg|Robbie using Santa's sleigh to take Donner on their date to the Moon Kissimage.jpg|Robbie and Donner kiss. ''Legend of the Lost Tribe'' Imagerobbie2.jpg 1021349-42287-clp-950.jpg|Robbie and Donner having to refund Koala and Kangaroo Imagelotlt1.jpg|Robbie talking to Old Jingle about Vikings imagetrio.jpg|Robbie, Donner and Prancer searching for Vikings 1021358-42287-clp-950.jpg|Robbie and Donner arguing over where to look for the Vikings. Imagerp.jpg|Robbie being lowered into the bear trap pit. Imagelotlt.jpg|Robbie kissing his now fiancée Donner ''Close Encounters of the Herd Kind'' images.jpg download.jpg Imageceothk.jpg|Robbie with Gariiiiiii rr2.jpg|Robbie holding the Nargathron crystal 3389659cc763cb293a996822097d4eb6-918313-236-160.jpg|Robbie brought onto the Nargathrons' ship. Trivia *Robbie's age is unknown though in Hooves of Fire, Blitzen calls him child, perhaps meaning that Robbie was a teenager in this film and in his twenties in later films. *It is unknown how Robbie is roughly the same age as Donner, Prancer and several of the other Sleigh Team members as the films take place after "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer". Though it is possible that Robbie was born some years before the events of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" and that "Hooves of Fire" takes place after a few years afterwards. * In Close Encounters Of The Herd Kind his full name is revealed to be Robbie Ignacious Hillary. * In Hooves of Fire, Robbie was originally meant to save a baby seal from being crushed by the falling Three Ten Tonner rather than Baby Claus. *It is hinted twice in Hooves of Fire that Robbie had fallen in love with Donner before the actual reveal. The first time was that after saving Baby Claus, Donner hugged Robbie and said that she thought he was ace, to which Robbie blushed and the second time was that he held her hand before Vixen arrived to try and stop Robbie from taking part in the Steeplechase. *In the British version of Hooves of Fire, Robbie sarcastically says "Thanks a bunch" to the bus driver after his suitcase is dropped on him. Whereas in the American version, Robbie says "Thanks a lot". Category:Reindeer characters Category:Heroes Category:Hooves of Fire characters Category:Legend of the Lost Tribe characters Category:Close Encounters of the Herd Kind characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sleigh Team members